


嫉妒诱发 Jealousy Induction（下篇）

by yuzucaicai



Category: Kyuhyuk - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-22 15:49:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22318744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuzucaicai/pseuds/yuzucaicai
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Kudos: 10





	嫉妒诱发 Jealousy Induction（下篇）

圭贤泄恨似的咬住那破皮的唇，唇舌厮磨间竟传来一阵铁锈味，怀里的人同时发出痛苦的低吟。

嘴里的血腥味道越发刺激，舌头也就越激烈地翻腾着赫宰的口腔，霸道地掳掠他的呼吸，把那点微弱的吟声都堵在嗓子眼里。

“嗯— —！”

赫宰一哆嗦，钳住自己下颌的手忽然落到臀上，指尖毫不客气地拨开臀瓣，逐渐往紧闭的小穴逼近。

臀间不知何时已被沾了些润滑剂，那人湿粘的指腹探到穴口，在边缘上恶意地磨蹭了几下，便直直的刺了进去。半透明的液体被抹进穴里，然后又被手指挤出，顺着臀线流下沾湿了大腿。

赫宰只觉得双腿已彻底失去并紧的力气。

“圭—圭— —”

圭贤瞪起眼睛看着他狼狈地躺在床上，脸埋在枕头里轻喘，肩头颤抖着，只对圭贤露出一双通红的耳朵。

目光在这乖顺的背影上巡梭，指尖故意重重往某处按压，握在手里的分身也捏得更紧。

身下的人浑身一颤，绑在身后的手把圭贤的衬衫拽成一团。

圭贤的脸色冷了几分，薄唇抿起，心里的妒火不但没有被他的顺从压下，反而烧得更旺了。

“疼吗？”  
“哥，你是故意的吧。”

几个小时前，圭贤才刚回到后台。

滑手机时骤然看见了饭拍的D&E舞台，自己的恋人穿着黑色外套的身影，一旁的李东海笑着伸手抚摸他裸露的背，他扭着腰肢朝一旁的伴舞羞涩的笑，台下发出震耳欲聋的尖叫声。

圭賢最初只觉得那尖叫声格外烦人，可是即使关掉影片以后还是无法安心。

该死的外套、该死的伴舞、该死的D&E。

妒火中烧，恨不得冲到现场把人拉回身边。

夜里没有跟成员去吃宵夜，也没有在李东海的跨年直播中露脸，而是独自一人烦躁的留在房里，某個長久以来绑在心上的心结压得他喘不過气来。

结果到了半夜，影片里的人敲响他房门，身上还穿着那套黑色西装，说起要约他跟成员一起去看日出時，笑得眼睛也眯成月牙。

圭贤索性把人狠狠的压到床上。

“啊— —！”

扶着前端抵在入口，硬绷的顶部撑开了微张的小穴，然后蛮横地强行入侵，马上听到他无法忍受痛楚地尖叫出声。

“你到底想我怎样？”

不想旁人多看他一眼，也不想他多看旁人一眼。无时无刻都想把他嵌仅身体里，但这仅是圭贤自己心中的答案。

他不能理解为何恋人总是对别人毫不设防，也无法对他看不清他人的别有用心视若无睹。

火冒三丈，但他不知道该怎么做，恋人才能给他他想要的安心。

“想—想你解开— —”

对他带着哽咽的呻吟声置若罔闻，圭贤按住他的背便开始冲撞。穴壁燥热紧致，每次进出时都会猛然收紧，挽留一般阻碍他退出体外。

掐着他的细腰把人翻到正面，然后分开他的双腿搭在肩膊上，下身打桩一样动着，结合的水声极其明显。理智早已断线，唯有独占欲与情欲越发清晰。

“嗯！圭—圭— —！”

就这样一直急速抽动，直到身下的人连喘气都乏力，脸上颈上均是一片羞红。

心裡還是無法滿足，但眼前已經一片迷蒙。

終究心疼地俯身下去吻去他眼尾的泪水，伸手拿来一个枕头垫到他腰下，最后解掉他手上的束缚。

两人早已气喘吁吁，感官逐渐模糊，下身的快感却不断强烈地袭来。

迎来高潮前，那双发红的手腕轻轻环在脑侧，圭賢无意识的凑近了点，然后听见那温柔而充满鼻息的声音飘进耳里。

“抱歉。”

-

赫宰浑身疼痛的瘫在床上，疲倦的拿起手机看了眼时间，凌晨时分。

罪魁祸首正躺在自己怀里平稳地睡着，笔挺的鼻子抵在赫宰的颈间，滚烫的呼吸引起皮肤一片骚麻。

唯独这种时候，这家伙才会对他露出真实的弟弟模样。

“抱歉，让你吃醋了。”  
“我只是想要你在乎我多一点。”

腰间的手臂好像笼紧了些许，赫宰唇邊泛起了心疼的笑意。

舍不得把怀里的醋坛子叫醒，但他还有行程。

要是可以醒来后也顺便把醋吃完，那就更好了。

END


End file.
